The invention relates to an apparatus including a keyboard with at least one key that allows light to pass through which indicates a label that admits of being modified.
The invention also relates to a keyboard having at least one key that allows light to pass through which indicates a label that admits of being modified.
The invention finally relates to a method of modifying the label indicated on a key of a keyboard, which key allows light to pass through.
Such a keyboard is notably described in the journal "IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin" vol. 27, No. 11, pp. 6604 and 6605, Apr. 1985. The keyboard described in that document comprises keys formed on the basis of a liquid crystal display unit which is controlled via a specific circuit for displaying the desired character.
Such a keyboard makes it possible to modify the label of each key as desired when one wishes to change font or function. However, the device used, which is based on liquid crystals, is costly and relatively complex.